Pitch Black/Gallery
This is a gallery of images of Mountain Dew Pitch Black. Original 2004 release (Limited Edition design) Pitch black old logo.png|Pitch Black's 2004 logo. Pitch black bottle.jpg|Pitch Black's 2004 bottle design. 1_479928ee4beebbb45cfdc49d1b05f4a9.jpg|Pitch Black's 2004 6x12 12-pack design. Tiny Pitch Black can from 2004.PNG|Pitch Black's 2004 8 oz. can design. When Pitch Black was re-released in 2011, it was not available in this size. 2004 Canadian release (Limited Edition design) 4789 91585863421 1103645 n.jpg|Caffeine-Free Pitch Black bottle design. NoCaf Pitch Black.jpg|Caffeine-Free Pitch Black can design. Pitch Black Freeze/Slurpee Release 2901232601_119d3deaee_z.jpg|Low-resolution picture of Pitch Black Freeze Mountain Dew Pitch Black Slurpee in 2019.png|Mountain Dew Pitch Black Slurpee in 2019. Mountain Dew Pitch Black Slurpee found in Virginia.png|Mountain Dew Pitch Black Slurpee found in Virginia. 2011 Back by Popular DEWmand re-release (Limited Edition design) mountain_dew_pitch_black_logo_2011.JPG|Pitch Black's 2011 logo. Pitch Black Bottle.png|Pitch Black's 2011 dome bottle design. Sidekick bottle.jpg|Pitch Black's 2011 Sidekick bottle design. Pitch Black 2011 can.png|Pitch Black's 2011 Can Design. Pitch Black Box.jpg|Pitch Black's 2011 6x12 12-pack design. k2-_bdc6caa4-e6eb-42c9-84c2-6866649b7299.v1.jpg|Pitch Black's 2011 3x4 12-pack design. 2015 Giveaway Mountain Dew Pitch Black Small Bottle.png|Pitch Black's 16 oz. bottle design. DEWcision 2016 (Limited Edition promotion design) LOGO 2016 PITCH BLACK.png|A fan-made image of the 2016 Mountain Dew Pitch Black logo. Mountain Dew Pitch Black.png|Pitch Black's 2016 logo. Dew_PitchBlk_20.png|Pitch Black's DEWcision 2016 Sidekick bottle design. Dew_PitchBlk_16.png|Pitch Black's DEWcision 2016 16 oz. bottle design. Dew_PitchBlk_16.9.png|Pitch Black's DEWcision 2016 16.9 oz. bottle design. Dew_PitchBlk_1L.png|Pitch Black's DEWcision 2016 1-Liter bottle design. 52580571-7b6d-4bdf-a567-95c39b3c717d_2.ff7075b2ef7ab777e98c95bacda82cc5.jpeg|Pitch Black's 6x12 12-pack design during DEWcision 2016. C169c4aa-35cb-4538-b051-f4acd6fc43ae_2.9d7fd4b710aeaeea4796067c0be2f205.jpeg|Pitch Black's 3x4 12-pack design during DEWcision 2016. Dew_PitchBlk_12.png|Pitch Black's current can design. This was also used during DEWcision 2016. Designs (2017 - 2019) LOGO 2019 PITCH BLACK.png|A fan-made image of the Mountain Dew Pitch Black logo. A Mountain Dew Pitch Black Bottle.png|The current Pitch Black label design. Mountain Dew Pitch Black with a Dew Nation Rewards label.png|Pitch Black (Part of Dew Nation Rewards). Mountain Dew Voltage, White Out and Pitch Black.png|Mountain Dew Voltage, White Out, and Pitch Black. Mountain Dew Pitch Black in 12 pack of 12 oz cans.png|Pitch Black in 12 pack of 12oz cans. Mountain Dew Pitch Black cup design with a tagline.png|Mountain Dew Pitch Black cup design with a tagline. Mountain Dew Pitch Black in alternative 12 pack of 12oz cans.png|Mountain Dew Pitch Black in alternative 12 pack of 12oz cans. Speedway soda fountain release (2016 - 2019) Pitch Black Speedway Cups.png|A promotional image of the Speedway fountain form of Mountain Dew Pitch Black and the Freeze form. Mountain Dew Pitch Black in fountain and frozen, available exclusively at Speedway.png|A photograph of a promotional sticker of Mountain Dew Pitch Black on the soda fountain. Mountain Dew Pitch Black fountain label.png|A photograph of the Mountain Dew Pitch Black fountain label. Mountain Dew Pitch Black in freeze form.png|A photograph of Mountain Dew Pitch Black in the speedy freeze from at Speedway. Mountain Dew Pitch Black and Game Fuel Berry Lime freeze.png|Mountain Dew Pitch Black and Game Fuel Berry Lime Freeze. 1bc5dc3d7fe961ad51b7f4df04365be6.png|The confirmation about Cyclone replacing Pitch Black. Sheetz soda fountain release Mountain Dew Pitch Black and Goji Citrus Strawberry.png|Pitch Black and Goji Citrus Strawberry at Sheetz. Two Mountain Dew flavors at Sheetz.png|Two Mountain Dew flavors at Sheetz. 20190524 112439.jpg|A photograph of the Mountain Dew Pitch Black soda fountain label spotted by Duckieboy01 in Barboursville, WV. 20190524 112746.jpg|A close up of the Mountain Dew Pitch Black soda fountain label. 20190524 113319.jpg|A Sheetz plastic cup filled with Mountain Dew Pitch Black. Kum & Go soda fountain release Mountain Dew Pitch Black available at Kum & Go.png Circle K soda fountain release Mountain Dew Voltage in a fountain form.png Mountain Dew flavors in a polar pop fountain machine.png|Pitch Black, Regular and Kickstart (Black Cherry). Blake's Lotaburger soda fountain release Mountain Dew Pitch Black available now exclusively at Blake's Lotaburger.png|Mountain Dew Pitch Black available now exclusively at Blake's Lotaburger. South Korean release 2006 2006 10 b mtdew wb.jpg|Pitch Black's South Korea can design, renamed "Wild Black" Mountain Dew Wild Black.png|Mountain Dew Wild Black. New Zealand release Pitch Black NZ.jpg|Pitch Black's 600mL bottle design from New Zealand, where it was a permanent flavor until 2012. NZ 1.5 liter Pitch Black.PNG|Pitch Black's New Zealand 1.5 Liter bottle design. MountainDewPitchBlack440ml 1.jpg|Pitch Black's New Zealand 440mL can design. Malaysian release PB500.PNG|Malaysian Pitch Black bottle design. PB1500.PNG|Pitch Black's 1.5-liter bottle design in Malaysia PBCAN.PNG|Malaysian Pitch Black can design. Mountain Dew Malaysia flavors.png|Pitch Black alongside Mountain Dew, Blue Shock, and Voltage. Singapore release grgg.JPG|Singapore Pitch Black Bottle 1150914_622616244426599_615029631_n.jpg|Promotional artwork for Pitch Black during DEWmocracy Singapore. 1471387 660096204011936 247405915 n.jpg|Promotional Artwork promoting Pitch Black's victory in DEWmocracy Singapore. Filipino/The Philippines release mtn dew pitch black.png|Pitch Black bottle design in the Philippines. Same as the Malaysian design except for the manufacturing information. Category:Gallery pages